Plunger switches for indicating the position of a door are generally well known. For example, in home appliances such as ovens, a door is configured to press against a plunger when the door is shut and to release the plunger when the door is open while the plunger transmits each position through an electrical signal. One problem experienced by conventional plunger switches is that the plunger switch can break and become unusable if the door is slammed shut and the plunger strikes the bottom of the switch housing. Another problem is that, when the switch operates at low voltage and low amperage, oxidation cannot be burned off at the electrical contacts as well as at high voltage operation and the operation of the switch might be hindered by the oxidation and the position of the door can be incorrectly indicated. Thus, the switch must be equipped with features that can clean up the oxidation.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved plunger switch with features to guard against these problems.